


apple soda kiss

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Annette is studying at the training grounds when Sylvain interrupts her and shows a new side of Felix- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 1: sharing a drink
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 11





	apple soda kiss

“Hmm, that’s complicated,” Annette mumbled and flipped between a few pages in her books back and forth. She didn’t understand the source of the magic formula and wasn’t able to solve the problem in front of her. 

“Hey cutie, having trouble with some formulas again?”

Scared like a kitten, Annette jumped up from her place and turned around- the book on her lap falling down on the training ground. “Cheese and rice, Sylvain!”, she cried out and held her hand in front of her chest, feeling her heart jumping against her rip-cage. “Stop sneaking behind me like that!” 

Sylvain raised his arms in defense and got up from his position on the floor. “Sorry, didn’t plan it.” He stretched his arms far up in the air, adding a “promise!” when he got a face from Annette. 

“It’s nothing big, just the-”, she started to explain while she squatted down, holding her skirt against her legs, to grab the book from the ground. The moment, she started to dust it off, another person appeared behind her, throwing a long shadow over her slim body. 

Felix.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked and his voice was not amused and his face clearly showed the dislike he had over the fact that Sylvain was with her. 

Annette didn’t understand why he got thus angry over his friend being here but her heart skipped a beat with his serious expression. He looked a lot taller in her position and for a second she forgot to get up. 

“Oh, I wanted to see Annette. Ashe told me she was here at the training ground,” he answered honestly with his usual bright and cheerful voice. “Why are you interrupting us? Aren’t you here for your training?” 

Annette quickly got up from the ground and looked back and forth between the two tall boys in front of her. What was going on here? She didn’t get the hang of the situation she was in and felt lost between them. Her hands held the book tightly. 

“It’s called break time”, Felix answered him back and took a quick glimpse of Annette, before his eyes met with Sylvain again. “Something a lazy idiot like you don’t understand.” 

“Oh!” Annette had an idea to hopefully deescalate the situation in front of her. “You should drink something, Felix!” She quickly walked around Sylvain and grabbed her bottle. Yet, as soon as she held it in her hand, she regretted the idea. There was no way, he would drink her sweet apple soda. “I-I’ll grab you something, please don’t kill each other in the meanwhile, alright?”

Yet, before she was able to get her plan into action, Felix grabbed the bottle from her and took a big sip of it. 

Annette and Sylvain stared at him baffled.

“What?”, he asked them. 

Sylvain looked at Annette. “Uh- did you already drink from the bottle earlier?” 

A frown appeared on her face and she nodded confused. Of course, it was her bottle, why wouldn't she drink out of it?

“Ooh la la~” Sylvain hummed and had a strange grin on his face. Annette wasn’t able to read his expression at all. “That means an indirect kiss between you two~♥”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
